


Hinata's Hair-Ruffling Phase

by YukiSetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a shy adorable dork, and the rest of karasuno intensifies the fluff, he has a thing for having his hair ruffled, hinatas a dork, kageyamas a bigger dork, this was fun to write tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiSetsu/pseuds/YukiSetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's thanks to Kageyama that Hinata realizes he loves getting his hair ruffled. With that, Hinata decides he wants to do the same to the rest of his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When you're suffering from weekly withdrawal waiting for the new episode/chapter to get released, you resort to writing fics. At least for me, since I can't draw to save my life. I admire all those fandom artists (and writers) out there, your drawings and stories have given me life <3

It first happened by pure chance. That morning, Hinata rushed towards the rooftop quicker than usual, where Kageyama had already settled against the wall with his bento. With such nice weather recently, Hinata had declared that they have lunch outside for once instead of inside the classrooms. Kageyama, being one who preferred being outdoors anyways, raised no objection to the proclamation. Not that he would've been able to, given Hinata's stubborn nature.

Hinata was talking even before he'd opened the door to the rooftop, a flurry of words and energy.

“--geyama! Kageyama, guess what!” Hinata was practically skipping, his lunchbox leisurely swinging around as he made the last few steps towards where his partner sat.

Kageyama spared Hinata a bored glance before he returned his attention to unpacking his bento. “What is it now?”

“I got 42 points on my math test!” Hinata puffed out his chest pridefully before sitting down next to Kageyama with a content sigh. “I've never scored that high on a math test before! It feels great!”

“Isn't 40 points the lowest you can get before failing?” Kageyama added bluntly. “You just barely passed, it's not something you should be proud of.”

Hinata smiled, ignoring the jab as he pulled out his lunch. “Not like you can do any better.” His grin grew at the scowl Kageyama threw at him. “Ahh, passing a test always feels really nice! I'm gonna work extra hard at practice today!”

Kageyama glimpsed at Hinata as he ate, silently watching Hinata dig into his bento and simultaneously ramble about how much he'd studied for that math test in order to achieve a score past the single digits. Guess getting (barely) passing grades on tests made Hinata happier than he expected. He watched for a beat longer before his hand was suddenly reaching out towards that mop of orange hair almost reflexively.

The sudden movement wasn't unnoticed by Hinata, and he instinctively clammed up and ducked, wildly wondering what he did to incur Kageyama's wrath. Kageyama only made grabs at his head when Hinata provoked or teased him, and he shrunk a bit lower, taking care that his face didn't fall into his bento accidentally.

But when the hand finally made contact with Hinata's head, it wasn't a painful grip like it usually was. Instead it was pretty...gentle? Hinata's eyes blinked open in surprise, his gaze still fixed on the cement from his ducked head. Kageyama's hand moved then, a light brushing through his hair that felt oddly soothing. The movement repeated once or twice before the hand retreated, leaving Hinata's head feeling colder from the sudden lack of warmth. Hinata took a few more seconds trying to swallow the situation before finally lifting his head and chancing a glance next to him.

Kageyama was already facing forward again, his face tinged pink as he furiously dug into his lunch. He couldn't believe he'd just done that without thinking. What possessed him into _ruffling_ Hinata's hair like that out of the blue? Should he just pretend it didn't happen? Maybe if he didn't mention it, Hinata would take the hint and not--

“Kageyama!” Hinata's face popped into his line of vision, unnaturally close to his.

The action snapped Kageyama out of his thoughts, startling him enough to send his half-eaten lunch clattering to the floor. “W-what was that for, dumbass?!”

Hinata stared eagerly, his eyes abnormally bright. “Do it again.”

Those words were the last thing Kageyama was expecting, and he had to take a moment to realize he'd actually heard Hinata right. “What?”

“That thing you just did.” Hinata pressed, his eyes sparkling at this point. “Where you ruffled my hair. Do it again. It felt really, really nice!”

Kageyama felt his face heating up, the beginnings of embarrassment tickling at his chest. He turned his head, refusing to stare at that anticipating expression any longer. “I don't want to.”

“Uwah, why not?” Hinata whined, slumping back down to his original spot next to Kageyama.

“Because you made me drop my lunch.” Kageyama countered, staring at the messy remains of his meal. Almost all of the contents had spilled over onto the concrete, leaving only a meager amount of edible food behind.

“Ah! I'm sorry!” Hinata's sulking immediately vanished as he noticed the ruined bento on the ground. “Kageyama, you can have some of my food!”

Kageyama sighed. “It's fine,” he grumbled, covering his lunchbox with the lid and packing it away. “I'm pretty full already.”

Hinata pouted, ready to apologize again when he perked up. “Oh, I know! Kageyama, here.” He set his bento down, standing up and making his way back in front of Kageyama.

Kageyama glanced up dubiously at where Hinata hovered above him. This was probably one of the few times he would ever look up at Hinata. “Here, what?” He asked warily.

Hinata grinned, “Don't worry, this will make you feel better!” He reached out his hand, gently placing it on Kageyama's head and lightly ruffling his hair, mimicking the action Kageyama had done moments ago.

It only took a second before Kageyama burst to his feet, having Hinata jerk back in surprise. Almost immediately after, Kageyama's hand had found his way back onto Hinata's head, but in the form of the familiar death-grip that Hinata had grown to dread.

“You...” Kageyama muttered ominously, his presence intense enough to evoke flames behind him.

“Ow! What the hell, Kageyama?! What did I do wrong?!” Hinata cried, peeking one eye open. At the sight in front of him, a giggle involuntarily left his mouth, followed by another. “K-Kageyama...”

The response was unexpected, and Kageyama's grip loosened in his bewilderment. Hinata seized the opportunity, ducking away from his hand before bursting into laughter. Kageyama stood there, baffled at the state Hinata was in. Had his grip destroyed the last few brain cells that Hinata possessed? Did he accidentally turn Hinata into a mere bumbling idiot?

Hinata finally straightened up, the last remnants of laughter still lingering on his face. “Kageyama... Your hair right now is really funny! It's all over the place!”

Kageyama stiffened, his hand reflexively reaching upwards to press down on his hair, trying to calm any possible flyaways he could feel. “Whose fault is that, you moron!” He snapped, feeling his face heat up again.

“Sorry, sorry.” Hinata grinned, watching Kageyama frantically mess with his hair as it slowly returned to his usual tamed style. “But what was with that response? It was supposed to feel really nice when I ruffled your hair!”

“I don't like things like that.” Kageyama responded, slightly miffed.

“Really? I thought it felt really good when you ruffled my hair, so I wanted to try it on someone else.” Hinata frowned. “I barely got to ruffle yours. Hey, can I--”

“No way. I hate people touching my hair.” Kageyama cut in, finally lowering his hand. Hinata grumbled, regressing back to sulking. “If you want to ruffle hair so much, go try it with the other team members instead of me.”

Hinata's eyes widened as he shook his head frantically. “I can't do that! Doing that to any of the senpais would be really rude!”

Kageyama shrugged, “I think they'd understand you weren't trying to be rude. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you would try to coward out of this, too...”

The words had Hinata bristling. “I am _not_!” He said stubbornly. The bell suddenly cut in, ringing loudly throughout the school as lunchtime came to an end. Hinata ignored the bell, glaring at Kageyama with a determined frown. “Fine, I'll do it! At practice today! Just you watch, Kageyama!”

Kageyama smirked, picking up his belongings as Hinata frantically went to clean up his half-eaten lunch. “Guess we'll see.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newest Haikyuu!! chapter almost sent me into cardiac arrest. Still alive though. Just barely.

Hinata walked slower than usual to practice, a flurry of conflicting thoughts running through his mind. Maybe he shouldn't do it after all? He shook his head stubbornly, trying and failing to chase away the lingering doubts. If he backed out now, Kageyama would definitely make fun of him! There was no way he'd let that happen!

“Oi, Hinata.” He glanced up, spotting Kageyama waiting by the gymnasium entrance already. One look at Hinata's face was enough to shift Kageyama's usual scowling expression to one of mild surprise. “Already having second thoughts? We haven't even entered the gym yet.”

Hinata frowned, not bothering to deny his retort. “I've been thinking about it all day, and it still definitely feels rude! I tried ruffling one of my friend's hair after lunch, and he didn't like it at all.”

Kageyama shrugged, unlocking the gym doors and pulling them open. “Doesn't mean the others won't like it.”

Hinata perked up at his words, straightening up hopefully. “But isn't it weird to ask to ruffle a senpai's hair like that?”

“It definitely is.” Kageyama replied.

His words had Hinata deflating, and he trudged into the gym after Kageyama. “As I thought, I shouldn't do it after all...”

“Just do it.” Kageyama said, moving to open the club room door.

Hinata glanced up warily at Kageyama's back. “Why do you want me to do this so badly?”

For a moment, Kageyama didn't respond, busy unlocking the door before he stepped inside to turn on the light. “Because if you're gonna be distracted over this, you're going to perform badly during practice. Even more than usual.” He walked towards his locker, heaving his bag off his shoulder. “Besides, I told you they wouldn't get upset at you for something like this. Just ask them beforehand if you're that worried.”

Hinata considered his words for a second, silently moving to his locker and unpacking as well. “Ok then, I'll do it!” He exclaimed loudly, thrusting his arms outwards energetically. The movement sent the gym t-shirt in his hand whipping into Kageyama's face.

“ _Hinata_ you dumbass, I swear I'm going to--” Kageyama barked angrily, chasing a laughing Hinata around the club room until the other teammates arrived shortly after, effectively diffusing the situation.

Hinata changed quickly once the others began to file in, partly to get away from a still-seething Kageyama and partly because he realized he didn't know who to ask first. He fidgeted restlessly, for some reason getting that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach he always got before a match. Was this really on the same level as that?

“Hinata?” Sugawara's voice drifted in as he stepped out of the club room, the second to finish changing. “What's wrong? You look terrible.”

“Ah, n-no, it's nothing bad!” Hinata stammered, gathering a deep breath to calm himself. “I was just wondering if I could try a new technique with someone on the team, and wasn't sure how to ask.”

Sugawara smiled reassuringly. “Is it a volleyball technique?” Hinata shook his head. “You can ask me if you want, I can help you or find someone who can.”

Hinata grinned, ducking his head slightly in thanks. “It's supposed to feel really nice! I apologize, but can you bend down a bit, Suga-san?”

Sugawara's expression was still slightly confused, but nevertheless he bent down until he was eye-level with Hinata. Knowing there was no backing down now, Hinata steeled himself before he gingerly put his hand on Sugawara's head, ruffling it slightly. Getting his own hair ruffled felt nice, but he realized that ruffling someone's hair felt good too, especially when the hair was soft like Suga-san's.

Hinata grinned brightly, greatly enjoying the motion. “Thank you for your hard work, Suga-san!” He pulled his hand away, the feeling of embarrassment starting to catch up with him. He couldn't believe he'd actually done something like that to a senpai!

Sugawara looked momentarily stunned before a laugh escaped him, followed with a smile as big as Hinata's had been. “Thanks, Hinata! Where'd you learn a technique like that?”

The smile had calmed Hinata down greatly, and he felt his stomach unclenching in an instant. “Kageyama did it to me during lunch, and it felt really nice so I wanted to try it on other people too!”

Sugawara blinked, straightening up and glancing upwards thoughtfully. “Kageyama did something like that? And it didn't hurt?”

“It didn't! I was really surprised, but it made me feel all _gwahh_ on the inside and so I tried it on him but he got really mad instead. He doesn't like people touching his hair.” Hinata explained hurriedly, waving his hands. “So he said I should try it on people from the team instead of him.”

The rest of the team had already scattered across the court, busy setting up the court and carting the balls out. Daichi's voice echoed across the court, calling everyone over for their starting warm-up. Sugawara peeked over his shoulder before looking back at Hinata with a grin. “Let's try it with Daichi, too.”

Hinata perked up excitedly, eyes sparkling. “Thank you, Suga-san!”

“During our break, though. We have to warm up right now.” Sugawara added, starting to jog towards the others as Hinata eagerly nodded and followed.

Kageyama caught Hinata's eye as they began their lap around the school, both of them easily leading ahead of the group as usual.

Hinata was bubbling with delight, a wide smile on his face. “I did it! Suga-san was really nice about it! He said he'd help me try it with Daichi later!”

“Hn. I told you.” Kageyama commented, calmly keeping pace with Hinata's overexcited jogging.

“I'm gonna practice really hard today!” Hinata added happily.

“You better.” Was all Kageyama said before he began sprinting, almost leaving Hinata behind before the two began racing to finish the lap before the other. In the end, Kageyama reached the gymnasium doors first, Hinata immediately following afterwards as he slowed to a stop, hands on his knees.

“No fair,” Hinata panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “You got a head start!”

Kageyama was panting just as hard, walking into the gym as the rest of the team reached the endpoint as well. “Or you were just slower.”

Hinata glared, stomping into the gym after him. “I'm definitely faster than you!”

“Now, now.” Daichi laughed, walking towards the center of the court. “Let's get to stretching.”

Practice continued as usual, and Hinata stayed true to his word, practicing as hard as he could, even with his usual number of mistakes and misses. Kageyama wasn't any less strict with his criticisms and occasional insults, which didn't provoke Hinata as much as it usually did. Leniency wouldn't help him improve.

When Ukai called for a water break, Hinata caught Sugawara gesturing him over out of the corner of his eye. He jogged over, watching in confusion when Sugawara asked him to stay there as he jogged off. Only when Sugawara reach Daichi did he realize what was happening, and he began to restlessly fidget again. Another chance to ruffle someone's hair!

Sugawara had gestured for Daichi to step closer, whispering something into the captain's ear before Daichi nodded and walked over towards where Hinata stood.

“Hinata, Sugawara told me you had to show me something... a new technique?” Daichi asked, water bottle in hand.

Hinata nodded expectantly, ignoring the slight nervousness washing over him. This was the team captain, after all. “Um, yes! Daichi-san, can you please bend down a bit?” Daichi easily complied, bending down as Hinata repeated the same motion, grinning broadly with a “Thank you very much for your hard work!”.

Daichi waited until Hinata removed his hand, looking a bit baffled before he grinned. He straightened up, reaching out a hand and ruffling Hinata's head in return. “You too, Hinata!”

Hinata's eyes lit up, reveling in the gesture as he caught Sugawara shoot him a thumbs up in the background. Ukai called for a regrouping, and Hinata felt even lighter than he usually did as he gathered around the coach with the others. He definitely wanted to try that again!

When practice finally came to an end and clean-up began, he found that this time he didn't hesitate before running towards Asahi, who was gathering stray balls near the corner.

“Asahi-san!” Hinata called excitedly, skidding to a stop in front of the ace. “May I try a new technique on you?”

Asahi glanced up from where he knelt, trying to keep the various volleyballs in his grasp. “Ah, is it what you were doing with Daichi earlier?”

“Yes!” Hinata answered enthusiastically.

Asahi grinned almost apologetically. “Sure, but my hairs tied back so it might be a bit difficult to ruffle.”

“Uwah, you're right!” Hinata eyed the hairband in realization. “I'll try my best!”

He found himself hesitating at the best way to address such a hairstyle, not wanting to ruin the secured hairs by ruffling too recklessly. In the end, he settled for an odd mix of ruffling and petting, trying not to disturb the hair as much as he could.

“Thank you very much for your work!” Hinata said, with a smile as bright as his words.

Asahi grinned gently at the gesture, bowing his head and thanking him in return. Hinata quickly offered to help in picking up the balls, much to Asahi's gratitude, gathering as many as he could and running towards the cart with intense speed.

His next destination steered him towards some of the second years, who were busy taking down the net. He addressed Narita, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita altogether, making the same request.

“Haha, you sure? My hair's pretty sweaty after practice.” Ennoshita laughed.

“It's alright!” Hinata said reassuringly, proceeding to individually ruffle their hair and thank them for their work, a gesture that they all accepted with amused appreciativeness.

Hinata's spotted his next target mopping the floor just nearby, and he grinned widely.

“Tanaka-san!” Hinata yelled enthusiastically.

“Hinata!” Tanaka replied just as loudly. “What's with you running all around the court?”

“Can I try a new technique on you?” Hinata asked eagerly, “You just need to bend over!”

Tanaka held the mop thoughtfully, eyeing Hinata with caution. “Is it going to hurt?”

Hinata shook his head quickly. “The opposite!”

Tanaka grinned, bowing his head in a flourish. “Alright then!”

Suddenly, Hinata paused, staring in shock. “Geh, there's no hair!”

The words had Tanaka bristling, and he whipped his head upwards indignantly. “I HAVE HAIR! IT'S JUST SHORT!”

“I'm sorry! You're right!” Hinata added quickly, giggling as Tanaka huffed and lowered his head once more.

Tanaka's hair took longer to ruffle, as Hinata found himself relishing the different sensation that was a head with short hair. He thanked Tanaka for his work earnestly before he jumped up and down excitedly.

“Tanaka-san's head feels really cool! It's awesome!” Hinata gushed, his admiration for the senpai growing.

The words had Tanaka smiling proudly as he slung an arm around Hinata. “Come here, you!” He ruffled Hinata's hair playfully, earning a loud bout of laughter from the orange-haired teen.

Tanaka had just released Hinata when Nishinoya was suddenly in front of the two, an expectant look in his eyes.

“Shoyo! Do my hair next!” He demanded, earning a thrilled look from Hinata. He immediately obliged, ruffling Nishinoya's hair and thanking him before tearing up.

Nishinoya glanced at Hinata in confusion, unable to comprehend the tears. “Shoyo, what's wrong?!”

Hinata rubbed his eyes, sniffling. “I didn't even have to ask Noya-san to bend down like I had to ask the others. It felt really good in its own way.”

“You're not that much taller!” Nishinoya countered hotly, crossing his arms. Hinata laughed and apologized, earning a smile from the libero in return.

Yamaguchi had seemed a bit uneasy when Hinata approached him with the request, meekly agreeing although his expression looked like he wanted to reject the offer. Hinata wasn't deterred, gently ruffling Yamaguchi's hair and happily thanking him for his work with a wide grin. When Hinata had finished his procedure, however, Yamaguchi was smiling despite his original hesitation, thanking Hinata for the gesture.

Hinata sighed contently, knowing he was almost done in his mission. He definitely needed to fight for this next one, though. Bracing himself, he walked determinedly towards where Tsukishima stood wiping the sweat off his face with a towel.

“Tsukishima, I--”

“Definitely not.” Tsukishima interrupted curtly, smoothly turning and walking away towards the club room.

Hinata grumbled, having expected as much. Without another thought, he took a running start towards the blonde, leaping into a vertical jump high enough for him to reach the top of Tsukishima's head. His hand barely touched the hairs for a second when Tsukishima immediately spun around and moved out of the way, watching Hinata land on the ground with a startled scowl.

“What do you think you're--”

Hinata didn't let him finish, turning around and running into another jump as he reached for Tsukishima's head once more. The move was unsuccessful as Tsukishima skillfully dodged the attack, his expression exasperated as Hinata charged in for another attempt.

 _Leap_. “Thank.” _Leap._ “You.” _Leap_. “For.” _Leap._ “Your.” _Leap._ “Work!”

None of Hinata's attacks connected, but he gave up after he finished his message, satisfied with the slight contact he'd made with Tsukishima's head on his first try. Tsukishima let out an irritated “tsk”, finally entering the club room as Yamaguchi followed, stifling a laugh as he did so.

“That was a noble effort, Hinata.” Tanaka announced, pridefully patting Hinata on the back. Hinata grinned, still catching his breath from the successive jumps he'd made.

Ukai and Takeda had watched the interaction with mild amusement, knowing better than to question what they were up to. “Alright, hurry up and change so we can lock up!” Ukai called out, clapping his hands. The team sounded an affirmation, filing into the club room when someone called Hinata's name.

Hinata paused and turned around, spotting Yachi jogging up to him with a smile.

“Ah, Yachi-san!” Hinata greeted happily. “What is it?”

“Uh, I was wondering what you were doing earlier during clean-up. It looked like you were touching everyone's hair? I was just a little confused.” Yachi explained, looking a bit embarrassed. “Sorry, I'm being a bit nosy!”

Hinata's eyes lit up. “It's ok! I was trying out a new technique! Do you want to see it?”

Yachi nodded slowly, stiffening when Hinata reached out a hand and placed it on her head. He easily ruffled her hair as best he could without ruining it, adding his signature “Thank you for your work!” at the end. The motion had Yachi grinning cheerfully, and she thanked him for his kind words.

“Did you want to try that technique on Shimizu-senpai as well?” Yachi asked helpfully, pointing towards where the manager was clearing up the water bottles. Hinata tensed at the question, his face immediately heating up as he quickly denied the request. There was no way he'd be able to do such a thing to Shimizu-senpai. Absolutely no way! He calmed himself down enough to bid goodnight to Yachi before dashing into the club room.

“You're late, dumbass! Hurry up and change!” Kageyama called out, hefting his backpack onto his shoulder as he shut his locker.

“Uwah, sorry!” Hinata replied, rushing to his locker and pulling out his change of clothes. He grinned at Kageyama as he took his shoes off. “Kageyama! I told you I'd do it! I did it on all the team members!”

“Yeah, I saw.” Kageyama said, leaning against the lockers.

“Actually, I noticed that the king hadn't received the treatment from Hinata today.” Tsukishima sounded casually as he buttoned his shirt. “Could it be that such actions are too lowly for one like yourself to partake in?”

“What was that?!” Kageyama snapped, shooting a deadly glare that Tsukishima easily ignored.

“I think Hinata said that he'd already tried it on Kageyama before practice.” Sugawara added, glancing at Hinata for confirmation.

Hinata nodded, pulling his shirt over his head. “Yeah, I did! Kageyama hated it though.”

“Of course,” Tsukishima piped in. “Such actions are unacceptable for him to receive from mere peasants like us. Isn't that right?”

“Tsukishima...” Daichi began warningly.

“I just don't like having my hair touched by other people.” Kageyama grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Tsukki hates it too.” Yamaguchi added, zipping up his backpack.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima cut in, closing his locker firmly.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said with a grin, bidding goodbye to the others as he followed Tsukishima out the door.

Tanaka sighed, pulling on his jacket. “I see he's as friendly as ever, that Tsukishima.”

Nishinoya laughed, patting Tanaka on the shoulder. “That's just how he always is.”

“Um, everyone?” Hinata piped up, having finished changing. Once he'd gathered everyone's attention, he took a quick bow. “Thank you for letting me try the technique today! It made me really happy!”

Asahi was the first to speak, a reassuring smile on his face. “You can do it whenever you'd like on me, Hinata. I liked it too.” The others nodded in agreement, and Hinata brightened up, thanking them once more before everyone began taking their separate paths home.

Kageyama walked silently with Hinata as they reached the bike rack and retrieved Hinata's bicycle. Hinata still felt giddy from the recent events, apparent in the bounce in his step.

“Today was a good day!” Hinata announced out loud, grinning contently.

“Not in terms of practice, it wasn't.” Kageyama said. “Your receives are still sloppy, and your spikes aren't precise or strong enough yet.”

Hinata blew out a breath. “I know.” He glanced towards Kageyama. “But if I practice with you, I'll definitely get better at them!” Kageyama grunted in response, and Hinata's smile returned. He stared ahead at the road thoughtfully. “You know, when Daichi-san and Tanaka-san ruffled my hair after I ruffled theirs, it felt pretty nice.” He considered stopping there, but decided to finish his thoughts anyways. “But, I think it felt the best when you did it, Kageyama!”

A silence fell over the pair, the only sounds coming from the creaking of the bicycle as it rolled across the pavement. Not that Hinata really expected an answer. He just wanted to say it.

Which is why it came as a surprise when Hinata felt a hand fall on his head again, repeating the same motion he'd been performing on his teammates throughout practice. The ruffling was longer than before, and somehow even gentler. Hinata almost stopped walking in order to savor the moment when the hand retreated once more. Even without looking, Hinata knew Kageyama wouldn't be gazing in his direction. Probably staring forward again like he did at lunch, his face most likely red. Hinata decided to spare him and not chance a glance, feeling fine with just walking together in silence. His head was still tingling from where Kageyama's hand had been, and he grinned to no one in particular.

He just felt really, really happy.

 


End file.
